Hell Of The Fallen
by xXcarcinoSinnerXx
Summary: A story I'm creating please read and tell me what you think    It's about the fallen angels and the war that is constantly ensuing between heaven and hell.


As I faced the spear end of someone who I thought I could trust a betrayer I was reminded of what hell I have been put through, what pain I have felt and what love and lose were like.  
>As I stared up at the Angel Of Fear and faced death its self all I could do was laugh. Iruel looked at me like I was crazy liked I had finally snapped, but in all reality it was the irony in all this was I the Angel Of Death and Darkness facing death and defeat just seamed so preposterous that all I could do was laugh.<br>Iruel pressed the blade closer to my neck making a bead of blood form across my throa, "Why are you not afraid of me! You face death but all you can do is laugh?" She said in a voice filled of scared and confusion.  
>I looked at her dead in the eye no hint of the fear she was trying to make me feel, "To die would be an awfully big adventure."<br>She looked at me in shock as if I had just dumped a bucket of cold water on her, "You are weak and your ability will never work nor shall they have ever worked on me Iruel!" I spat out the name like it was a bad taste in my mouth, "Though I may die victory shall never be yours."  
>Her face was that of utter disbelief, like I was the first one to stand up to her, With disgust in her eyes she pressed the blade closer to my neck blood flowing out more and my vision going blurry.<br>Let's go back to the begging so at least you faithful reader will know my tale of an Angel who fell of Death and Darkness.

Ch. 1  
>As I sat in my desk wondering how a fallen angel like me ever came to end up in my situation I thought back to the begging, staring out the window of the old Academy nostalgia taking over I let my mind wonder to back to those day.<br>Before I became what I am today me and my brother Lucifer used to live in heaven, I was the Angel of Death and though a morbid job I took pride in it which made me a very unwelcome guest. My brother Lucifer on the other hand was the the Prince of the sky and tend to pull pranks on mortals and other angel's, he though had a different personality then the rest, when others would blindly obey he would speak up and ask why demanding an answer. He would tell me things that he thought was not right, things he thought should change, things that would be contradicting to what God and the high council would tell us,  
>Then one day he snapped, we watched as a poor family who had done nothing wrong died violently murdered in cold blood all the while crying out for God's help.<br>But God never did help and they died but instead of there souls moving on they became demon's, My brother looked at me and I nodded, something had to be done. We opened are wings and flew down to the mortal world , we helped out and collected all the sad and broken souls that god had left behind and turned them into part of are large army and lead them against God.  
>Lucifer had covered it up that I was helping him he did not want to see his beloved sister get in trouble and hurt or worse killed, when I had helped my brother he and everyone else had called me the Bloody Angel.<br>On the day the council had finally caught him we had been on a 5 day massacre killing anyone in sight I watched in the distance as they draged him to the judging room were Azreal and the High Council judged traitors and souls who were damned.  
>The room was large and 10 pillars stood on every side of the room and on these pillars were the Guardian Angel's, the High Council. In the front of the room was the head councler Azreal forever writing down the names of humans and judging angels and mortals alike. I quickly got in and hid in the distance.<br>Gabriell stood up as soon as he saw Lucifer and with out a moments thought sentenced him to either death of become a Fallen, the ultimate disgrace. That's when he looked dead up at the council his once sky blue eyes glowing red as blood he then replayed in a voice the shook the heaven's.  
>"There is no guilt for what I have done, to die would be a coward but to be a fallen now that was freedom. But I would gladly give up my life if you leave my sister Sammel alone."<br>The council murmured to themselves then Gabriel stood up again. "Request denied you along with your sister will die!"  
>At that instant a guard appeared behind and kicked me to the center next to my brother and Gabriell laughed, "Seams like she was all ready here for death ist that ironic."<br>My brother turned towards me and helped me up wiping some blood away from my eye's. "I didn't mean for this to happen. But I knew you would follow me." A twisted smirk cheeped up his face.  
>I turned to the council "You will have to try all your might to kill us for were not going down with out a fight!"<br>At that instant a dark aura swirled around us and demons of every kind came closer to us acknowledging us as there new rulers.  
>I looked up at them a determination and complete triumph gleaming from my face, "I will no longer be Max, Now on I will be Sammel the Angel of Death and Darkness!" The council watched in horror as my once silver short hair turned black as the night a blue tint gleamed across like the night sky and grew longer, my white wings grew larger and were turned black like the darkness with blood red tips at the end and a 2nd pair of wings grew out like a pair of demon wings, my once bright blue eyes were tinted with red. My brother turned towards me his wings as black as mine, his eyes were a blazing black with a red pupil and a set of demon horns grew pointed towards the sky in a deadly fashion out of his skull.<br>Someone in the council had the nerve to shout something vulgar at us. my brother turned towards him and instantly he dropped dead.  
>We continued to walk towards were the 4 dimension were connected as one. In the order from top to bottom it would be Heaven, Purgatory, the mortal realm then hell.<br>I stretched out my new wings and my brother did the same. We then jumped and flew to are new home.  
>For years me and my brother have been worshiped and feared, his name changed slightly here and there in the mortal world along with mine for me I was feared.<br>It was the year 1989 and I had heard that an angel was just turned fallen and was living a life as a teenager at some private academy, Lucifer after hearing this information sent me to investigate and see if we could recruit this new fallen.  
>So I ended up enrolled in the Academy.<br>It was a dull dreary day and it was storming out side as I walked don the long hall of the Red Thorn Academy halls I caught a quick gimps of myself as I walked, it was werid not seeing my wings, I sighed quietly to myself and opened the door for first hour I walked in and gave the class a shock, never had they seen someone like me, my long black hair pulled into a pony tail in the back with my bangs being longer in the front and the back some what spiky I was wearing my black leather trench coat with a pair of stitched in black angel wings along with my symbol on the back, my shirt was a blood splatted tank top and skinny tripp pant's.  
>The teacher looking away from me and giving a sigh of grief and mumbling something under her breath she motioned for me to introduce myself so I stood i front of the class, "My name is Sammel you don't need a last name that unimportant, If you want to get on my good side don't fuck with me and stay away." with out another word I walked back to an open desk next to a girl with silver hair.<br>The silver hair got my attention so I decided to scan for fallen aura and automatically I found her, she was the one siting across from me on the left side with the silver hair and hazel eyes starring blankly at the chalk board. Her aura color was orange with the black spec's that were so familiar with the Fallen. I quickly thought about how I was going to get her attention when it clicked, I brushed a strand of hair out my face and ripped out a piece of paper out of a 'Marilyn Manson' notebook I had and quickly wrote a note on it telling her to meet me outside in the parking lot with a little symbol of the fallen underneath of it.  
>I quickly passed it to her when the bell rang and ran to my next class, Kendo.<br>As I walked down the halls of the school it seamed apparent that what happened in my first hour class got around pretty quickly, some people seamed frightened of me like I would kill them in a minutes notice just for looking at me the wrong way, others gave me dirty looks and some were calling me stuff in which any normal circumstance I would have ripped there throats out but I restrained myself and quickly changed into my kendo gear and garbed my hand carved wooden sword made out of white poplar.  
>As I walked in a wave of whispering started but before I could go and sit down the head kendo star Kemichi waved me over.<br>"He there fresh meat." He said with a smug grin, "Every new kid who enters this dojo had to fight me to find out what position there in and what rank they are." He walked up to the wooden sword rack and took a red one of the top, "Just to let you know I don't go easy on anyone including girls and I'm the best of the best no one has ever defeated me."  
>You see Kemichi came from a very wealthy Japanese family and was basecily raised with what ever he wanted and never took no for an answer, when he went to go see his father at a Kendo tournament he instantly was hooked and wanted to join. In the being he would bribe the judges to make sure his son came in first place even if he did not deserve it and because of that he has literally never lost.<br>I looked up at him and smirked "Then you best be ready to lose pretty boy."  
>Everyone grew dead silent, never had any one stood up to him before.<br>He looked at me, pure rage emitting from his eyes. With out a warning he attacked lunging at me from the side and striking upward in my blind spot,but I was to quick for him I dogged his blow and struck him in the back knocking him to the floor and out of breath. No one saw the strike it was to fast to comprehend.  
>I smirked then walked away, "Seams like there is a new champion around here, Me" I walked out quietly to my next class.<br>When it was finally time for lunch everyone by then had heard what had happend like what seamed to be the normal.  
>I skipped lunch and walked to the parking lot, I was suspecting of seeing no one other then the silver haired chick but instead was a guy standing under a willow tree, he was slightly tall and had dark black hair that in the light looked blue. I noticed instanly that he was a Fallen to because of his aura. He noticed me walking towards him and bowed to me in a formal way eyes to the ground, "Good after noon milady." His voice smooth and emotionless almost lonely I bid him to rise he looked up at me his deep blue eyes that shined like the moon like I could get lost in them.<br>I quickly shook my head "What is your name?"  
>He looked at me slightly surprised and chuckled, "Oh that's harsh Sam, I would think you would have at least remembered me its Nora."<br>And I did, "Nora! Oh how I missed you, the last time I saw you was back when we were..."  
>As the memories of him came rushing back so did the memory of us.<br>"Dating and still one of God's angels?" he said slightly chuckling.  
>"Ya, man do I miss those days." I said sighing.<br>He walked up closer to me, a breeze rushing past us and he stared at me like he used to. "And your still as beautiful as ever" He said smiling at me.  
>He bent down and brushed a strand of hair out of my face and I blushed.<br>"Aww look at that I made the Angel of Death and Darkness blush." He said teasingly.  
>"Oh shut up!" I said jokingly playfully punching his arm.<br>He then grabbed my hand and pulled me forward to him and stared at me smiling, he bent down and my cold heart started to race he then kissed me and for once I felt safe again, I wrapped my arms around him as he did the same deeping the kiss I felt happy in my Night's arms, the familiar scent washing over me and the sweetness of his lips made me feel content.  
>We pulled away when we heard foot steps coming are way.<br>I turned towards the noise and sighed,"It must be the other Fallen girl." I said turning around to face Nora but what I saw was nothing.  
>He vanished leaving nothing behind like nothing ever happened.<br>The silver haird girl walked up behind me, "So your the person who passed me the note right?"  
>I turned around acting like I was all right and nothing ever happened a minute ago, "Yes, I'm Sammel." She flinched at the name, " I take it you heard of me?"<br>She looked at me, "Yes I have you and your brother Lucifer are infamous back up there."  
>I chuckled to myself,"Then you best know what your getting your self into."<br>She looked at me and smiled, "I'm Iruel the Fallen Angel of Fear, when I chose to fall I knew what I was getting my self into."  
>"That's good, so can you tell me more about your self?"<br>Iruel took a deep sigh and started to tell her story.  
>Back in heaven I was an obedient and did my job well. I was favored for my loyalty and unwavering devotion and how my joy was never ending, or so I thought. Out of the blue one day i was replaced and told to go do my duty.<br>Sad, angry, and hurt I went to do as told, my replacement was the Angel of Happiness and all she would say was that there was no longer a need for an Angel of Fear and would rub it in my face. Finally I could not take it and went on a rampage leaving chaos in my wake.  
>I lasted 3 days till I was caught and captured a dn wags put on trial, the verdict was given to me, either I could be eliminated with honor or be disgraced and become a Fallen but I didn't think so for even a second.<br>I had jumped up to my feet, shackles clanging as they bounced up and back down with a loud noise and yelled, "Make me a Fallen! I'm no wimp! To chose to erase one's self is running in Fear!"  
>As the crowd stared in surprise the council marked me and I started to take on the change, My once pure white wings turned red and as I descended farther my short black hair turned to a long silver and flowed behind me, my once hazel eyes turned red to match my wings.<br>The once kind and gentle angel angel now became an evil and twisted monster.  
>By the final exit I was given the supplies I needed to live among the mortals, Every fallen was always given a random lifestyle.<br>I looked in my box and happened to find a student ID for a private academy and a way of transportation, a Pontiac firebird that had been recently owned as for my job it was a maid. My house was a small one story 2 bedroom 1 bath and was situated right across from a church "Like I needed to be reminded of the hypocrites who made me become this" I really hated the randomizing system. I also decided to adopt a cat, I got a cell phone and a necklace for my disguise.  
>I had started my job and school the next day and for my first hour class I had gotten Geometry. The teacher who sat in her old wooden desk turned towards me and looked at me over her crocked nose and big old fashioned reading glasses and told me in a matter of fact voice to introduce myself.<br>I grabbed a piece of chalk from the chalk board and wrote my name on the board in big cursive hand writing.  
>Iruel Leigh Roselia<br>"Its pronounced 'Ariel' and you say it differently got a problem with that deal with it, for your information my hair and eyes are a normal natural color I was born with don't ask why, I'm a leader not a follower and don't like dealing with crap, Basically I'm the boss."  
>That started it around 4th hour everyone had heard about me, I had also made a bunch of new friends who liked my personality me and them we became something like a gang or a new group, My 2nd who I trusted was a girl named Tsuki and there were three others Maria,Ciara, and Breeana and a couple of guys Maki, Eric, and Holten.<br>Finally when school ended and I had to go to work I arrived at this huge house and wondered who could stand so much room. When I walked to the door and knocked on it, it opened to show a girl who hated me the most. She was a short and pudgy girl with big beady eyes and hair that seamed to look greasy no matter what, her name was Kayami.  
>She looked at me with a look of disgust, "So your the new maid?" She yelled surprised, "Too bad you're not MY new maid."<br>She pouted in a way that made her face look 10 times older then it really was, I went to open my mouth and speak when I heard another voice scream for Kayami.  
>"KAYAMI! Where is my laptop?"<br>Kayami turned around and shouted back, "I have no idea Tsuki." A thick book went flying threw the air and almost hit her in the face, "Okay, Okay It's in the oven... And no its not turned on!"  
>Tsuki came running down the stairs and gave Kayami an death glare she then looked at the open door and saw me there.<br>"What are you here for?"  
>I sighed, "My job, I'm the new maid."<br>She looked at me surprised, "Your my new maid? Well you really don't have to do much other then hang out with me."  
>"Cool."<p>

Iruel sighed and turned towards me, "Its been about a year since I fell."  
>I looked at her and gave her a bracelet disguised as a wican symbol, "Use this to get a hold of me, I will also keep you updated with whats going on with it."<br>She tool the bracelet out of my hand and put it on and said thanks, she then bowed to me and we went are sepreat ways.  
>As I passed the entrance to the school and stopped on the bridge I sighed and looked down at the water, the wind rushing threw the trees and the chilly spring afternoon creeping over me. I stared back at my self in the reflection of the water and thought of what happened to myself.<br>"Well so far me Nora showed up totally surprised me then just up and left then I go to say good bye and he is all ready gone."  
>I heard a faint cough coming from behind me and quickly spun around to face my brother.<br>"So your now talking to your self? I'am gone for not to long and your all ready going insane." he said jokingly.  
>I let out an irritated sigh, "And why would I go insane if you were not always around me brother dearest."<br>"Because you love me to much." He said laughing.  
>"Oh ya right not even if you were Reita from he Gazette would I love you"<br>He looked at me and smirked, "So what if I were your boyfriend Nora?"  
>I shot him a glare " Still no."<br>He grabbed his heart and started to waver and stumble, " Oh that got me right to the heart like an arrow to the knee."  
>I could not help but laugh, "Dumb mortals and there weird saying's"<br>We both laughed and talked the rest of the way back to are hideout.  
>When we got there it was still pretty light out but getting darker quickly, you see are place was an old manufacturing plant that had recently closed down due to insignificant funds from a worker who stole the money, it had been abandoned for years so it wasn't the best especially to disguise are base in so we had made it in the basement and the only way to get in there was being a Fallen other wise it was invisible to mortals and the white angels.<p>

As I layed down in my bed and thought of Nora I just could not believe that he was down here but the worse was not knowing how or why he had fallen..

To Be Continued...


End file.
